A Strange Mate
by Kiyota Madden
Summary: Could she a taijia and he a taiyoukai find love? Could they mate and not kill one another?
1. Chapter 1

A Strange Mate

Kiyota sat beside the river, knees drawn up into her chest. The beauty of this place had always calmed her senses and mind. As a child she had always come here after a long fitful day of training under her Lord and Father. She'd been sent away when he could have used her the most, for her safely she gathered, as his heir. But her sister had gone into battle beside him. Having returned home to find the village in ruins and finding all the graves with fresh flowers on them, had almost sent the young taijiya into hysterics.

She was a very talented taijiya. She always challenged her sister to better her, making Sango just as talented as she was. Though her younger brother had been more of a butterfly chasing child. She had wished he'd always stay innocent like that. He wasn't cut out for the hard life she and her sister had embraced.

Kiyota's body began to shake with an unleashed fury. She wanted to know what had happened to her family, what had become of her sister, father and brother. She had heard rumors of a taijiya travelling with a hanyou, monk and miko. She would have to find them. If anyone was to survive from her village, her sister would have. Rage and revenge had taken over the once placid, laid back taijiya. Something inside her had snapped at the sight of the graves before her. It had driven her here to the river, to calm herself. She stood, determination to find the taijiya her all consuming goal. With the information she would get, either volunteered or by force, she would know what happened to her family.

For weeks she travelled the countryside until she reached the village the group rumored to use as a base camp. It was small and rustic. She walked to the shrine and the old miko who cared for the village. She stopped before the hut and held her breath for a moment.

"What can I do for ye child?" an elderly woman stepped forth from the dwelling.

"I'm looking for a group of travelers, a hanyou, monk, miko and taijiya," she replied, keeping her voice as even as possible.

"I expect their return any day now, would you come and stay until they return?" the old miko asked gently seeing the determination in the young woman's eyes before her. The girl nodded, following the miko into the hut. Kaede looked the girl over. She was taller than Sango. But the resemblance was shocking even to Kaede. The girl had long waist length dark red hair, wore the garb of a taijiya and carried a sword. Her facial structure was much the same as Sango's. Her expression was soft, but Kaede knew this woman could and would kill at a moment's notice. She was harder than Sango, emotionless almost. She'd seen hardship. Kaede offered her tea which she took with a small thank you.

"Why is it you seek this group?" Kaede asked.

"The taijiya traveling with them, I need to speak to that person. I need to know what happened to my home, my family and who I take revenge upon," Kiyota replied her eyes glued to the empty tea cup in her hands.

"Are ye a relation of our Sango then?" Kaede asked.

"Sango?" Kiyota repeated, relief flooding her eyes at the name. The woman nodded. Kiyota nodded to the answer. "Hai, she is my younger sister,"

"I thought as much. What is ye name?" Kaede asked.

"Kiyota," she replied setting the cup down, declining anymore tea. "Tell me, is she in good health," Kiyota finally asked.

"Hai she is. I will allow her to fill in the rest. It is a sister's duty," Kaede replied. Kiyota nodded understanding fully. The old miko knew the answers she sought, but like herself, she would rather have Sango tell her what had transpired in their home and who it was she sought to take her fury and revenge upon.

The sky was bleeding pink and gold when the group finally walked into the village. Inuyasha and Kagome headed straight for the ancient well that teleported Kagome to her own era. Miroku and Sango went to Kaede's hut, Kirara and Shippo in tow. Kirara raised her nose to the air, smelling the familiar scent in the air. With a small meow she took off running to the hut. She flew through the hut entrance and tackled the woman sitting beside the fire. Kiyota stopped herself from attacking the small neko demon when she realized who she was.

"Kirara!" Kiyota yelled excitedly, petting the little neko furiously, hugging her tightly. "It is so good to see you survived too!" Sango and Miroku ran into the hut following the crazed feline. Sango stopped in the door looking at the person sitting on the floor hugging the little neko so close.

"Kiyota," she whispered. The woman looked up and looked upon a face she had been dying to see in a year and a half. Her younger sister. Standing Kiyota placed Kirara on her shoulder before opening her arms to her younger sister.

"Sango," she said a smile on her face. Sango ran into her arms, falling against her sister sobbing with relief and joy. Kiyota embraced her sister, holding her tightly, rubbing her back soothingly like she had done so many nights when they had been younger.

"We have much to discuss," Kiyota finally said pulling her sister away from her. Sango nodded. She seated herself beside the fire next to her elder sister. Kiyota listened closely as Sango rehashed the details of the tragic demise of their family and how the evil hanyou Naraku controlled their younger brother.

"We must kill him," Kiyota said when Sango finished. Sango nodded. Inuyasha stepped through the thresh hold of the hut, raising his eyebrow at the new comer sitting beside Sango. He took a double take just to make sure Sango didn't have a secret twin she'd told no one of. This woman was vastly different. Her hair was much longer, down past her waist, even in the high ponytail she wore it in, she had harder features, she was muscled with lean toned muscles, her scent was completely different, smelling of roses and vanilla instead of the jasmine scent Sango held. Inuyasha raised one silver eyebrow at them in a silent question.

"Inuyasha, this is my elder sister, Kiyota. Kiyota, this is Inuyasha, the hanyou I've been traveling with. Don't let his personality get to you, he's rough," Sango explained.

"Keh," Inuyasha remarked before seating himself across the hut from the sister beside Miroku who had wisely decided not to pull his normal routine with her. He feared she would do more than slap him. He feared the loss of his hand to the elder taijiya. Something about her said, danger, do not. Inuyasha felt, almost intimated by her presence. It was clear she wasn't someone to mess with. Strength clung to her like a second skin. Inuyasha decided it was better to have her as an ally than a foe. Perhaps she would come in handy when dealing with Naraku or even his elder brother, Sesshoumaru.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kiyota and Sango slept side by side that night, neither willing to be too far from the other. Inuyasha had supplied that Kagome, the miko, would be returning the next morning and once again they would be off to find Naraku. Kiyota had agreed to come along and help them. She actually had volunteered. She didn't want to be far from Sango. She wanted the vengeance that she rightfully claimed like Sango herself.

As promised, Kagome returned the next morning to a sight she didn't expect. Inuyasha had his sword drawn, parrying blows from a taijiya who was flipping over him, making the poor hanyou sweat. Inuyasha thought it would be a good idea to see what Kiyota was capable of. He was being to regret that choice now. She had put him in the dirt four times now, and was about to do so again. He turned to see Kagome looking at him quizzically. He missed the move Kiyota made, knocking him square on his face into the dirt again. She rested one foot on his back and shook her head.

"Don't get distracted in a fight Inuyasha, it could cause you're death," she said sheathing her own sword, offering the offended hanyou a hand. He took it, allowing her to pull him to his feet. Inuyasha sheathed his own sword, before dusting himself off. He growled slightly. Kiyota rolled her eyes, walking over to the confused miko.

"Hello, my name is Kiyota, Sango's elder sister. I will be joining you in the hunt for Naraku," Kiyota supplied offering her hand. Kagome took it shaking it. It was firm handshake, something Kagome hadn't been prepared for.

"Kagome," she supplied. Kiyota nodded, returning to her place beside her sister. Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back, Sango, Kiyota and Miroku onto Kirara's back. Shippo made himself comfortable in Kagome's mass of raven hair. The group was off once again.

They travelled all afternoon before Kagome finally asked Inuyasha to stop. Stopping at a stream, the group settled in for a light lunch. There hadn't been a trace of a jewel shard all morning or afternoon. Kagome broke out her cooking supplied, making lunch for the group. Kiyota marveled over the strange food Kagome handed her. She watched as Inuyasha inhaled his ramen, before leaping into a tree, scouting. She ate her meal, like everyone else, with manners.

"This is very good," Kiyota said. "Thank you Kagome,"

"You're welcome," Kagome said cheerily. She was happy the elder taijiya was getting along well within the group. Sango had supplied Kiyota with all the knowledge she'd needed to join them. She knew who they were after and who was friend. She was surprised to hear that Kouga, a wolf demon was an ally. Inuyasha jumped from his tree suddenly, pulling his sword, growling. Kiyota put her hand on the hilt of her own sword, feeling the tremendous demonic aura coming their way. She didn't know this aura, but she knew it was taiyoukai simply from the aura. She stood, standing behind Inuyasha, ready to attack if the need called for it.

The taiyoukai stepped into the clearing followed by a two headed dragon, kappa, and small girl. Sango stood as did Kagome. Sango reached her sister's side, putting her hand over Kiyota's shaking her head. Kiyota removed her hand from the hilt of her sword, watching the golden eyes that were fixed on her.

"What do you want jackass?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Hn," was his answer. Sesshoumaru walked pasted Inuyasha who jumped aside ready to attack him should he try anything towards him. Sesshoumaru stopped before the elder taijiya. He stared down at her watching her violet eyes. She didn't wavier, only stared straight back at him. No fear lingered in her scent. Nothing about her had changed in his presence. This surprised Sesshoumaru. He knew he himself had quite the intimating presence. It didn't seem to bother this woman before him. The others were fearful and cautious around her, save his foolish half brother. He merely wanted to rip Sesshoumaru's throat out.

"Why do you not fear me woman?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Should I be fearful?" she retorted clearly unimpressed with the taiyoukai before her. Sesshoumaru's eyebrows rose.

"I could kill you without trying," Sesshoumaru replied coolly.

"Good for you. If you have no business here, continue on your way," Kiyota replied clearly still unimpressed with him. Sesshoumaru's lip rose in a silent snarl. He would strike the fear into her. He quickly shot out his hand with his demon speed, wrapping his fingers around her fragile and delicate throat. She didn't even falter. Much to his surprise she merely raised her arm and flicked her wrist. The dagger gauntlet broke through her taijiya bodysuit cutting Sesshoumaru's arm in four different places, making the taiyoukai release his victim. She didn't even raise her hand to her throat to rub the slight bruises already forming on her pale skin. She put her hand on the hilt of her sword, ready to pull it. Sesshoumaru glared at her. She'd made him bleed. No human had ever made him bleed; none had the courage to do so.

"You wish to die," Sesshoumaru stated drawing his faithful evil sword. Kiyota drew hers as well.

"If you wish to be so foolish as to fight me, than stop talking and attack," she snapped. Sesshoumaru did just that, he attacked. To his surprise she was out of his way in a moment's notice, parrying the blow with her own blade. Sango watched on in horror as her sister exchanged blows with one of the most formitable foes they had. No fear showed in her as she danced around Sesshoumaru's attacks. Kiyota was growing bored with the frontal attacks of this taiyoukai. She stood completely still allowing Sesshoumaru to rush her. At the last possible second, she jumped into the air landing soundlessly behind the taiyoukai, her sword pressed hard against the back of his neck.

"Are we quite finished?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Hn. It seems you do have some skill with a sword," Sesshoumaru replied sheathing his sword at his side. Kiyota kept her blade trained on his neck, not trust the youkai. Sesshoumaru turned, his deadly poison claws only inches from her. She blocked his hand with her sword, cutting across several of his fingers, leaving him bleeding once more. He stood to his full height, trying to scare the woman before him, failing miserably.

"Why are you testing me?" Kiyota snapped. Sesshoumaru turned, walking silently into the forest, the kappa, dragon and girl following quickly behind him. Kiyota growled to herself. How dare he attack then walk away. She didn't care how handsome he was; she decided he would be her next target after Naraku was dead and buried.

Sesshoumaru looked back once he was out of sight. The woman had the gall to attack him, avoid all of his blows and make him bleed. Had he not been in such a generous mood he would have killed her. Something about her, however, woke his beast, making it growl at its master for his homicidal thoughts regarding the taijiya. It had been many centuries since Sesshoumaru had felt his beast growl over a female. This female, this human female, had woken his beast. She would be one; he'd keep his eye on. Something told him this wasn't the last time they would cross paths.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Kiyota slumped against a tree, slightly tired from her confrontation with Sesshoumaru earlier that afternoon. It had taken everything she had to avoid his fast attacks. He was unreadable, leaving her only to dodge what she saw coming. He wasn't the first taiyoukai she'd come across. No the other had been easier to anger, readable, predictable. Sesshoumaru wasn't any of those things. His attacks didn't shine in his eyes; his face always reminded an emotionless mask. Had he not been a taiyoukai she would have respected him for that. It took years to learn what he demonstrated earlier that afternoon. He wasn't trying to kill her, merely testing her ability as the new comer to the group, seeing where her strengths and weaknesses laid.

"Damn mutt," she grumbled to herself.

"What'd I do now?!" Inuyasha barked from the limb above her.

"Not you," Kiyota grumbled, slumping further against the tree, avoiding the golden gaze above her. She sighed and closed her eyes, letting herself rest for the moment while Kagome and Sango cooked their dinner. Kiyota fell into herself, listening to everything around her. The wind was barely blowing, causing a slight breeze. They were upwind of that breeze, Inuyasha wouldn't be able to pick up anything coming their way. She flared her senses out into the surrounding area. Nothing but creatures scurrying on their normal paths. Deer, rabbits, a boar, nothing out of the ordinary. She scanned further into the West, picking up a child, walking along the river alone. She was headed in their direction and at her pace, she would be there soon. No demonic auras where in the area thankfully.

Kiyota stood before walking off in the direction the girl was coming from. She was young; there was no point in leaving her out there alone in the woods. Kiyota's only soft spot was children. Especially little girls on their own. In this world, if you couldn't fight you would be killed. Kiyota had learned that young, having dealt with it many times. Even when her Father had sent her away, she'd dealt with many men trying to take her hostage as their personal whores or slaves. Needless to say, none of those men survived her sword. Kiyota could see the little girl ahead. Her appearance made her eyebrows furrow together. She was dirty, bloody even. The once yellow and green kimono she wore was drenched in blood and mud stained her pale cheeks. Kiyota barely caught the girl before she fell.

"What happened to you?" Kiyota asked picking the girl up into her arms.

"He told me to run, it was too dangerous," the child said. "I came to find help,"

"Who told you to run? You're brother? Father?" Kiyota asked.

"My Lord. I'm looking for Inuyasha," the little girl said, her eyes closed. She was exhausted. Kiyota figured she had run a long way to get to where they were. Kiyota stood, girl in her arms, turning back towards the camp before taking off at a run. She skidded to stop in their camp in front of Kagome, setting the girl down before her.

"Which direction was your Lord?" Kiyota asked.

"Back the way I came," the girl replied. Kiyota nodded, grabbed up her sword which was still leaning on the nearby tree.

"Inuyasha, let's go," she called over her shoulder as she took off jogging down the way she had come back. Inuyasha looked at the child than back to the taijiya's disappearing form.

"Hell no, I'm not going to my brother's aide," Inuyasha muttered seating himself by the fire.

"Then I'll go with my sister," Sango snapped getting up. "Kirara," she called. Kirara transformed into her larger self following the already sprinting taijiya ahead of them. Kiyota didn't stop running until she felt the huge demonic aura from earlier. Then it hit her. The girl was the child traveling with the taiyoukai. She shrugged it off, she'd come this far, there was no sense in turning around now. She drew her sword, bursting through the clearing into a battlefield. The taiyoukai was down on his knee still fighting off several demons, hundreds more lay scattered around him. Kiyota looked over her shoulder at her sister, motioning with her head for her to go right while she went left. Sango nodded silently. The two slipped into the battle, unseen by the taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru saw the huge bone weapon fly through several of the demons before him and a white light from his other side incinerating the others to his left. The demons were gone. He was panting on his knees now, sword dropped to the ground. He quickly picked it back up, only to have it strike against the metal of another sword. The red head from earlier that afternoon looking down at him.

"Sure attack the people here to help you," she commented.

"I don't need help," Sesshoumaru snapped trying to stand, almost falling over. The taijiya caught him before he face planted into the blood soaked ground.

"Yes you do, lean on me you idiot," Kiyota said. "Sango can Kirara carry him?"

"Yes I do believe so," Sango said looking at her feline companion who gave her a positive nod. Kiyota pratically carried the heavy taiyoukai to Kirara, helping him onto her back.

"We need to get him back to camp. I can treat those wounds. His demon blood will not save his life in time," Kiyota muttered. Sango nodded. The small group made haste to the camp, flying as fast as Kirara could with three passengers on her back.

Kirara landed in camp beside the fire. Sango and Kiyota pulled the now unconscious Sesshoumaru from Kirara's back, setting him down beside the fire. The little girl looked up, tears welling in her little eyes.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she whispered sadly.

"I need bandages, herbs, heated water," Kiyota began barking orders, stripping the taiyoukai of his armor and clothing. Kagome gathered the things she needed from her giant yellow backpack, placing them in front of her. After she'd cleaned and bandaged all the ragged bite marks and talon marks, she mixed a potent herbal drink. She sat just behind his head, lifting it with her legs, forcing him to swallow the mixture.

"Why'd you bring that bastard back here?" Inuyasha snapped finally, watching Kiyota clean the dirt from his half brothers face.

"If I'd left him he would have died," Kiyota snapped.

"Good," Inuyasha replied.

"Do you want to rule the Western Lands little brother?" a hoarse raspy voice came from the taiyoukai in Kiyota's lap.

"Hell no," Inuyasha muttered.

"Then it's a good thing she allowed me to live," Sesshoumaru commented looking up at the woman. There was no caring in her eyes or face. Just the resolve to save his life. He knew it wasn't for him that she had done this, but for the weeping child at his left. Rin. He turned his head, wincing in pain looking at the child. "Rin, do not cry," he said his voice dropping almost to a tender level. The little girl ran at him, throwing herself at his chest, crying hysterically.

"I thought you'd died Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin cried. Sesshoumaru was bewildered, never had anyone cared for him like the child did. He would never be use to this. He couldn't lift his arm to comfort her; the taijiya had her knee down on his elbow. He attempted to move it but she held fast to it shaking her head.

"It's broken, leave it where it is," she replied. "Rin, come to me, your Lord will live," Kiyota said tenderly. The child did just that falling into the taijiya's arms, still sobbing. The woman stood, allowing Sesshoumaru's head to hit off the ground. He growled at her but she merely ignored him. She laid Rin down beside Kirara, allowing the two-tail to wrap her in her tails. Rin silently cried herself to sleep. Kiyota looked at everyone else with a nod. Sango understood. She wouldn't sleep this night; she'd keep her eye on Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha huffed. He wasn't going to sleep with his brother so close either. He jumped into the tree above Sesshoumaru watching him with a snarl on his lips. Kagome and Shippo slipped into Kagome's sleeping bag. Sango and Miroku curled up beside Kirara with Rin between them. Kiyota took up her place beside the tree where she'd sat before she'd found Rin in the forest. Her sword rested on her shoulder.

"Why do you fight taijiya?" Sesshoumaru finally asked while the others slept, even his half brother had drifted off.

"What do you mean taiyoukai?" Kiyota asked.

"You fight beside them. Why?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I don't care, I'm just curious," he added when she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sango is all I have in this world; I will not let her fall to that pathetic hanyou. He has already taken my family. He torments Kohaku, he's truly evil," she replied matter of factly.

"A woman has no place in battle," Sesshoumaru said looking up into the sky. Kiyota stood moving towards him, checking on the wounds she wrapped a few hours before. She rewrapped his arm, tightening the bandage a little tighter then she needed to making Sesshoumaru yelp slightly. He glared at her.

"A woman has more than her place in battle. Midoriko was an amazing fighter, she was female. Do not tell me women have no place in battle you pompous ass," Kiyota snarled.

"Hn,"

"Hn is right," Kiyota said back, turning her back to the taiyoukai ignoring him. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and let his blood to the work of healing himself. He was going to fight this woman in the morning, healed or not. He was going to show her that no female should be in battle, especially one as beautiful as she was. He caught his last thoughts and quickly dismissed them. She was human, a taijiya none the less. How he hated the breeding season. It wreaked havoc with his senses and mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He watched her silently throughout the night. She had returned to her place beside the tree. She'd taken her hair down from the confines of the high ponytail letting it swim freely about her shoulders and back. It's as almost as long as his own. It rested on the ground behind her, leaving little trails behind in the dirt whenever she moved. Her eyes were unfocused, staring off into nothingness. She wasn't even in her own body. She was lost somewhere within the torment of her own mind. He knew that look, he had had it 200 years ago when his father had died and he'd done nothing to prevent it or even help his sire. That regret had always troubled Sesshoumaru. Thinking on it now, he saw the similarity with her there. She felt the guilt of not being there to save her family from Naraku, just as he felt the guilt for not helping his father save Izayoi.

Could he fight her in the morning? Would he? The pink streaks of dawn were already in the sky. He was healing fairly well. He was completely healed and he doubted the taijiya would allow him to move even if he wished to do so. She could and would hold him down and in his current condition she was fully capable of such a task. He watched as dawn took the sky over, rousing those around him. Kiyota stayed at her place beside the tree, finally allowing her eyes to close. Sesshoumaru watched the rise and fall of her chest, knowing she had finally slept. It wouldn't be long before his brother woke her to move on. Sesshoumaru would have shaken his head if he were able. Why would she give up so much for those around her? Someone, a taiyoukai even, she barely knew and didn't trust? He was after all her enemy, sworn by her profession.

"Can we leave already?" Inuyasha asked some time later looking around the camp that was already being picked up. Kagome was getting irate with him. "Come on, hurry up," Inuyasha urged.

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned. "Sit!" The hanyou crashed to the ground beside his brother muttering something inaudible. Sesshoumaru chuckled inwardly at his brother's misery. He had to admit that was entertaining. The little miko merely had to say one word and his brother was planted face first into the dirt. Oh how he wished he could do the same to him, it would become a sport to Sesshoumaru.

"Shut up bastard," Inuyasha muttered as he got up.

"I said nothing little brother," Sesshoumaru protested.

"You were thinking it," Inuyasha snapped. Sesshoumaru turned his head back towards the taijiya who was still sleeping against the tree. Inuyasha began to move towards her before Sango cut him off.

"Let her sleep. She stayed up all night to ensure our safety around Sesshoumaru. She will not leave him until he's healed enough to walk away from here," Sango said.

"So we're just going to leave her behind?" Inuyasha snapped not liking the idea of leaving a human woman with his homicidal brother.

"I'd rather leave her behind than wake her up. I like my head where it is," Sango replied, taking the piece of paper and pencil Kagome offered. She jotted down a quick note and left it under a rock beside her sister, knowing she would see it. The group pulled out leaving Sesshoumaru, Rin and Kiyota to fend for themselves.

Rin took to washing herself like she did each morning. She returned with fish, enough for all three of them. Sesshoumaru shook his head at the child. She always thought of others beside herself. She knew he wouldn't eat the fish, but she brought him some anyway. Slowly the taijiya stirred looking to the note at her side. She picked up it up, reading its contents shaking her own head.

"What does it say?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Didn't wish to wake you, wanted to keep my head. We've moved on, I know you'll catch up when you feel Sesshoumaru is healthy enough to stand on his own. Sango," Kiyota read.

"Hn, this Sesshoumaru is healthy enough to stand on his own now," Sesshoumaru muttered.

"Than stand," Kiyota said to him. Sesshoumaru grumbled. He still couldn't yet. His legs hadn't healed enough to hold his weight. "That's what I thought," Kiyota said.

"Kiyota-sama, I brought fish from the river for us to eat," Rin said as she turned the fish over the small fire she'd built.

"Thank you Rin, that was thoughtful of you," Kiyota said coming to kneel beside Sesshoumaru, once again checking his wounds, ensuring they were healing properly. Sesshoumaru's arm was healed enough that he quickly grabbed both of Kiyota's small hands with his own, glaring at her.

"Not to tight this time," he growled releasing her.

"Hn, they'll be as tight as I deem necessary," Kiyota muttered tightening one of the bandages. Sesshoumaru flinched and glared at her. She merely smiled and kept on her work. Sesshoumaru didn't know whether he wanted to strangle her or cut her down with his sword first. This woman was going to test his patience every day.

Sesshoumaru stayed in his place for nearly a week before he was healed enough to move around. Rin and Kiyota kept each other company, often leaving Sesshoumaru by himself. He didn't truly mind, it gave him time to think. It had nearly been a week. He was healed, but milking the attention from both the taijiya and the little girl. Rin fussed over him and Kiyota, well Kiyota would rather beat him than take care of him. She had allowed Rin to take over the bandage changing after Sesshoumaru had threatened to cut her hands off for tying them much too tight.

She enjoyed tormenting him. He knew she did. For some strange reason, that made her more attractive to him. She didn't fear him and she never would. She was resourceful, independent, and strong. Things she was teaching Rin as well. He heard them off in the woods together. Kiyota had showed Rin things she could eat from the ground, leaves she could use as cups, how to collect the morning dew to drink as well. Sesshoumaru was beginning to wonder just how long the taijiya had survived on her own, why she had been forced to be so strong.

He sensed the approach of danger. Another demon had finally picked up on the scent of his blood. Growling Sesshoumaru forced himself to stand, with a little effort. He wasn't completely healed yet, it would be another week until he was, but he couldn't allow the demon to attack Rin or the taijiya who was watching over her. The thought of either of them harmed, sent lines of pink through his eyes. Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin, prepared to take out the oncoming bear demon.

Kiyota and Rin where in a nearby field when Kiyota felt the clash of Tokijin and the bear demon. Startled she looked down into the clearing where they'd left Sesshoumaru. She saw the massive ball of brown fur rushing the standing white figure. She drew her own sword quietly.

"Rin I want you to stay in the trees, don't come out until Sesshoumaru or I come for you," Kiyota said. Rin did as she was told taking covering the trees hiding herself well. She'd had practice at this several times with her Lord. She knew the routine. Kiyota flew through the trees, sword held high. She flew into the clearing taking a swing at the bear, barely missing its large shoulder. The bear turned on her, having already knocked Sesshoumaru off his feet. With one mighty swipe of its paw, it sent Kiyota careening through the trees. She hit a large trunk with a thud, falling at its base. The claw marks across her chest, dripped blood down her body. Sesshoumaru stood again, this time he was the one startled. The smell of the taijiya's blood was in the air. He searched the area, finally finding her against a tree, the bear demon breathing heavily on her. She raised her sword again only to have it thrown across the clearing by the bear. The bear's paw raised into the air.

Sesshoumaru didn't have time to think, he merely reacted. Before the bear could drop his paw onto the taijiya, it fell to the ground in a bloody stump. Tokijin had swung, taking the mighty paw clear from the bear's body. Sesshoumaru forced himself between the youkai and the taijiya. He took the shocked bear's head with a single swipe next. He than sheathed his sword and turned towards the taijiya who was in and out of consciousness.

"Foolish woman, I told you, women have no place in battle," he snarled.

"Funny you say that after I saved your ass again," Kiyota muttered. Sesshoumaru growled to himself, pulling bandages off his own body to wrap the taijiya's chest. He removed the bodysuit, not taking the time to look at the beautiful flesh before him. He had to stop her bleeding or she would die. The bear had cut her deeply. A wound she had taken to protect him. Another growl left his lips as he tightly wrapped her chest. She'd taken a hit for him. That was something no one had ever done before. Most would be happy to see him killed at the hands of a lesser youkai, but his sworn enemy, a taijiya, had taken the blow meant to kill him. He moved the thick red hair from her face, brushing it back gently with his claws.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked softly.

"Because you helped this Sesshoumaru, I'm returning the favor," he replied as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Rin…she's in the trees above the clearing. Go get her," Kiyota said, attempting to stand for herself.

"I'll go collect her as soon as you are before the fire where you laid me," Sesshoumaru replied picking her up with his arm. She was lighter than he thought. She didn't seem to weigh much more than Rin did. He gently set her down in the same place he'd laid only moments before. He watched her breathing for a few moments before going to collect Rin. Sesshoumaru sent Rin to fetch dinner before checking the taijiya's wounds. He had something in his power she didn't. He could produce poison yes, but his tongue held a healing agent as well. Those wounds would never close before another youkai smelled her blood. Ensuring himself she was sleeping, Sesshoumaru bent over her, running his tongue across the four claw marks. He stopped himself at her breast, unsure of whether to continue or not. Should she wake, she would surely kill him for that. It was a risk he would have to take. He ran his tongue across the swell of her breast, than along the underneath of it. He kept his hand to himself however. That he knew would get him killed if she was anything like her younger sister. How the monk survived the blows to the head he would never know. Her violet eyes opened as he finished dressing her. The taste of her blood was still on his tongue. It was sweet, like nectar from a flower. She sat up slowly, her hand going to her head.

"I feel like I've been run over by a heard of horses," she muttered, holding her throbbing head.

"How about being thrown into a tree by a bear youkai?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Ow,"

"Yes you are lucky to have lived. I have figured something out," Sesshoumaru finally said after a moment's pause.

"What have you figured out?" Kiyota asked pushing hair back from her face looking at the taiyoukai before her.

"You're beautiful to me because you're human," he replied.

"Excuse me?" Kiyota asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"Its your frailty, your short years. All of that suddenly seems more precious than anything I've ever truly known," Sesshoumaru replied.

"I'm not so precious," Kiyota muttered. "You think I'm beautiful simply because of my frailty, my short life span?" she asked. Sesshoumaru nodded, not one to repeat himself.

"I am not beautiful Sesshoumaru. Look at me. I'm scared, tormented by death. I have bruises all over my body everyday. I don't even know if I will live to see tomorrow and yet you sit there claiming I'm beautiful because of these faults? Because I am frail? Because my life will end centuries before yours? You are insane," Kiyota said standing, turning her back to him.

"How is this Sesshoumaru insane?" Sesshoumaru asked standing as well.

"You hate all things human and hanyou, yet you just told a human she was beautiful because of those faults that make her human! That makes you insane," Kiyota snapped turning to face him. Sesshoumaru lost himself in her violet eyes. He stared into their depths, swimming in the sea of her emotions. Without a conscious thought, he leaned forward, closing the distance between them. She fought him at first trying to pull away from the kiss, but his iron grip wouldn't allow it. She relaxed after a moment, returning his kiss, her hands that had been pounding on his chest, snaked up around his neck, getting lost in the silver locks there. His own hand loosened on her, traveling from her arm to her cheek, holding her against his face, brushing gently back and forth across her perfect cheek bone. Sesshoumaru finally pulled away when Rin came towards them.

"What was that?" Kiyota asked.

"What did it appear to be?" Sesshoumaru asked his normal bored toned returned.

"Don't do it again," Kiyota warned.

"The next time taijiya, I can't say I will stop at a simple kiss," Sesshoumaru replied turning towards his ward. He knew he'd made her cheeks flush with that statement.


End file.
